Raven Black Butler: Shared Butler
by A.E.Phillips
Summary: On the night of The Phantomhive twins Robin and Ciel's tenth birthdays, a fire engulfed their manor. The two went missing for a month before returning with a mysterious black clad butler, Sebastian. The servant is actually a demon that had entered into a contract with them both, promising the twins to help them achieve revenge on the arsonists in exchange for their souls.
1. Prologue: Sharing that Butler

"Go Robin, go, leave me be!" Raven coughed. The poker from the fireplace that was driven into her chest had been thrown aside. I shook my head, I wasn't going to leave her behind; I refused. I hugged my baby sister tightly; tears fell from my eyes and sizzled up from the flames. "Robin you'll never get Ciel and get out if you don't leave me! GO!" Raven screamed and held me by the collar of my dress.

"No I'm not leaving you Raven!" I hugged her tightly, soiling my dress with my sister's blood. Raven looked at me and smiled slightly, she knew she was near death; it wasn't hard to tell, because no one gets stabbed with a fireplace poker and survives. I knew it too, but I didn't want to think like that.

"You always were stubborn…" Raven coughed up blood. "The most stubborn one I know… I love you sis," Raven whispered. Her tense body went limp, I stood up _I'll find who did this, I'll kill them…_ I thought.

"Your death won't be in vain Raven!" I took off running. I ran up the stairs and searched through the corridors. "Ciel, brother, where are you!?" I screamed. "Ciel where are you, Ciel!?" I ran through the corridors, with my dark navy-blue twin-tails trailing behind me, they were gathering dirt and smoke and were becoming more and more like father's hair color. The air was getting harder and harder to breathe. Where was everyone I couldn't even tell where I was through all the smoke and flames? "Mother Father! Where are you!?" I called out again. I heard coughing, _Ciel!_ "Ciel is that you!?" I hollered. I threw my hands in front of my whipping them back and forth attempting to see through the smoke. Ciel stood cowering in fear over what he had just seen.

"He's dead, and so is mother!" Ciel's voice was quiet among the raging flames. My eyes widened when I heard Ciel say that our parents were dead. I shook my head and covered my mouth.

"No, it can't be true Ciel I refuse to let it be true!" Tears formed I my eyes, as I denied their deaths. "First Raven, Now mother and father?!" I screamed. I looked up in the air at the ceiling, _Haven't you taken enough from me!?_ I thought. I shook my head back and forth and walked toward Ciel.

"ROBIN!"Ciel squeaked, as I fell through the floor. I grabbed onto a beam, and my arms shook as I tried to pull myself back up again.

"Ciel, help me please, I can't move!" I felt the beam begin to crumble under my weight. "Ciel please help me!" I screamed. I looked up and saw Ciel make his way around the gaping hole in the floor, I stared up at him as the tears dried against the heat of the flames.

"Robin take my hand!" Ciel extended his arm to me. I shook my head, I knew that if I let go of the beam that we'd both die, I needed something, something to keep me going. I didn't care what, I needed something. "Take my hand sis!" Ciel's young sounding voice was hardened, like I heard father use sometimes. I shook my head and tears fell but quickly sizzled dry in the heat.

"I-I can't!' I cried. Ciel's hand shook in front of me; he forcefully grabbed my arms and dragged me along the beam until I was away from my eminent death. I Collapsed into Ciel's arms and began sobbing. "I was so scared!" I breathed.

"I'd never let anything happen to you Robin. I promise," Ciel whispered through my hair. We stood up and attempted to run out of the mansion. I felt something reach around my waist and grab me from behind. I looked around the flames and smoke to find who had a hold of me I heard Ciel screaming my name, I tried returning the call but my mouth was covered by some sort of fabric some reason all of a sudden, I was getting really sleepy.

"C…C…C…Ci…el…." I said, weakly. I heard my name being called softly before I closed my eyes and fainted.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Now that I look at it, that all seems like a lifetime ago, though it's only been a few months; however, in retrospect, I didn't know how long it's been. My mother's and father's deaths would not be in vain, I will find who did this to Ciel and me no matter what I have to do. I had just been put back in the cage they had me in peasants clothes; they were finished with me for now. I was lying down on the cage floor while resting my head on Ciel's stomach. The people who had bought us and marked us in different places, Ciel's mark was on his upper stomach, closer to his chest. Mine was burnt onto my back, I'd never felt anything so painful. I just wanted to go back to Aunt Anne and Grandpa Tanaka; I've been doing everything Ciel's told me to do, stay strong, don't fight with them, no matter what happens, just go with it!

"What did you do Robin; I thought I told you not to fight with them?" Ciel whispered harshly. I shook my head, and hugged into my big brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel, but I had to, it's part of staying strong right? Learning how to survive and live on my own and how to fight for myself, I want to escape Ciel, I don't know about you but I want out of this prison, and I'm willing to do anything to get out!" I said.

"Fine then, follow my lead, you want out, I think it should work," Ciel murmured. I nodded and sat up, there were other children here, just like Ciel and I, torn from our families, however, they didn't speak maybe they couldn't maybe they could, I didn't know. Ciel muttered something I couldn't understand and something I couldn't quite hear. From what I heard, it sounded like Ciel was calling on a demon.

"Who called the demon?" the voices said. They were all in masks and were acting crazy the people were asking questions to the shadowy figure Ciel had called on.

"You, in the cage," It was a man's voice, hard, and strong. Ciel nodded. "You're the one who called upon me?" The voice asked.

"Yes, I want out of here, I'm sick of not having a bed, I'm sick of not being able to do anything, but most importantly, I want to go home!" Ciel demanded.

"My my, aren't we selfish?" the demon said. I wanted to speak, but I still clung to Ciel's loose shirt. "Well if you're willing to form a contract with me, I'll take you home." His voice was happy, as if he were grinning.

"I'm not leaving without my sister, so if I sign a deal with you, you take us both," Ciel wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll make a deal with you too; please I don't want to be here any longer!" I cried clinging to Ciel.

"Well than, I'm fine with that, now where shall I place the seal to the deal, the more noticeable the mark, the stronger the bond between servant and master," he said.

"I don't care where I want a bond stronger than any others!" Ciel and I exclaimed. The demon grabbed the top of my right hand and I let out a scream as I felt something burn into my flesh.

"Stop it, you're hurting her stop it!" Ciel screamed. The demon lifted his hand off mine. I noticed the small mark my right hand bared. It was a small pentagram encircled by another design with multiple points, like barbed wire.

I watched the demon stick his hand back in the cage as he placed it over Ciel's right eye. His eye bled from the pain as tears of blood streaked off his face. The demon moved his hand from my brother's eye. I looked over at Ciel as his eyes full of fear and pain stared back at me.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Michaelis," I stared at the demon. The demon morphed from a shadow to a man before my eyes; an attractive man with black hair and deep red eyes, what was this, was this even possible? How could I, Robin Charlotte Phantomhive, be in love with a demon?


	2. Chapter one: Prisoner of Her Past

Her dreams weren't pleasant, they haven't been the same lately, they used to be filled with things that made her happy, but now, her dreams were anything but. In her dream all seemed calm, and quiet, and peaceful; everything seemed so lovely to her. Bluebells dusted the green fields blue. An assortment of lilies lies motionlessly on the pond not far from where she sat with an open picnic basket. She was alone, though from the appearance of things, this young girl was to be on a date. She sat on her knees in the field of bluebells, her favourite flowers; she scanned the area and stood up packing away the blanket.

"That was a waste of time, I knew He never would have come," She tried to keep the depression out of her voice. "I knew it was too good to be true." She hid her eyes behind her fringe. "I was stupid for believing him." She whispered to herself. Robin closed the top on her basket and headed for the exit of this exquisite garden. She walked out from behind two elder trees that formed a door leaving the garden. She canned the area for the boat she used to make it over across the river; she walked over to it and sat down and rowed to the other side. She heard a loud bang and saw Water rushing straight for her. Her eyes widened in shock and she sat in the middle of the river immobile. She opened her mouth and released a silent scream. When the sound caught up to her she thought it to be too late.

"Help," Her voice pleaded. There were two people, one with neon green eyes and the other with the deepest blue eyes; eyes the colour of the rare hope diamond, the cursed stone. The couple sitting in the tree looked quite young, they both did, only appeared to be around eighteen. She looked at the boy beside her

"Not her, please Ronnie…" she whispered. "Not Robin." As he stood up she grabbed him and pulled him down to her height. "Ronald, please." She cried. He shook her hand off.

"Sorry Rosie," He replied and watched the water crash into the boat as Robin's boat capsized. Robin jolted forward and held her hand to her chest. Sweat poured off her forehead, and her pillows were soaked; her hair was stuck to her forehead she shivered and stood up. She ran out of her room wearing her nightdress, housecoat, and a pair of slippers; she ran into her brother's room.

He held a gun up and aimed it directly at the intruder only making his sister more upset than she already was. "Robin, what the hell's wrong with you?" He asked. She collapsed into tears unable to form words let alone explain her night terror; Ciel as cruel as he was walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Rabbit," the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. Ciel pet her hair and back of the head to calm her down; this had always helped, she sighed lightly and closed her eyes feeling calmer and calmer as he comforted her. "See, everything's okay, you can sleep in here tonight if you want sis." He breathed. She gave her brother a stiff nod and he lifted her into his arms; Ciel walked over to the bed and set her down. He walked to the other side to join her. She wrapped her arms around Ciel as he did the same; Robin snuggled into her brother's chest and quickly dozed off.

Ciel picked her up again not waking her and moved silently down the hall and into her room. "Sleep well Robin." He whispered and set her on her bed. Ciel covered up his younger twin sister, she was the only one left, she was all he had she was all he needed. The last of the Phantomhive's were two children, the twins they were the only two left. Robin is a sweet young girl with dark steel blue-grey hair and blue diamond eyes. Robin and Ciel looked the same, only she was nicer and sweeter than her brother. He kissed his sister's forehead and walked out closing the door soundlessly.

"Mistress, it's time to wake up," He said; his voice was calm yet hard all at the same time. _I thought I fell asleep in Ciel's room? _I thought confused. I looked up at him as he drew the curtains back drawing in the morning sun forcing me to shield my eyes with a large feather-downed pillow. I groaned loudly giving him the impression to leave me alone. I removed the pillow from my eyes and gave Sebastian a glare. I brushed my outgrown fringe from my right eye and watched Sebastian pull out my outfits. He pulled a white frilly dress with large black bows with lots of detailing on the skirt. I nodded briefly and yawned slightly.

"For breakfast this morning, I've prepared a lightly poached salmon and mint salad, with the side dishes of toast, scones and pain du campagne which would you like?" He asked.

"The scone," I intervened, in a bored and sleep deprived tone. He nodded and slipped my nightdress over my head. I sat back down on my bed and lay against it knowing I'm becoming more and more difficult. Sebastian grabbed my dress of the hanger on my wardrobe.

"Mistress…" He groaned. I was lying against my large bed in my underwear with my long dark hair strewn all over the bed. I gave him a wicked smile then frowned at him when he pulled me up. Let's just say I haven't always been this difficult, just recently, now that I figured out Sebastian had a cute little crush on me. It's not been a problem yet, though yet is always the key word. It's not been a problem yet, until today.

I gave Sebastian another one of my wicked smiles and stepped into my dress willingly. Sebastian pulled it up over my chest and began to lace it up.

"Sebastian, that aroma, is that Earl grey?" I asked only to get a stiff nod. "In favour of my brother today, don't I give you enough can't we have lady grey, or Ceylon?" I asked.

"Yes you give me far more than enough milady, but this was by request of your brother," I could feel his smile. "This morning we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes, and preparations have been made with the Wedgewood white and blue tea set." Sebastian finished lacing up my dress and wrapped a small ribbon around my neck and tied it to the left as I held my hair back.

"Today's plans" I interjected. Sebastian's facial expression never changed, always smiling, I hated it, yet loved it all at the same time. That perfect damn face, I hated how lovely it was, how absolutely beautiful it looked when the early sun caught it; _damn you Sebastian!_ I thought bitterly. _Why are you so damn perfect?_ I scowled at him.

"Sorry Milady what did you just ask?" He smiled nervously. _Imbecile, _I thought sourly.

"You're a moron sometimes, you know that Sebastian?" I asked. "I wanted to know my plans you twit," I snapped angrily.

"Right, yes, um," Sebastian stuttered. _Someone's nervous_. "Slightly after breakfast you have a meeting with your tailor, Miss Nina Hopkins," He found his words, and smiled.

"Wait Nina Hopkins, isn't she the one who's always trying to put me in big pink and frilly? Says she knows fashion, as if?" I huffed. "She's always trying to put me in different styles I don't like, and she's loud and a bit terrifying."

"Yes, and she'll be staying through lunch to work on a few new outfits for you. After lunch you'll be meeting with a suitor her majesty has set aside for you," Sebastian smiled.

"A suitor was it?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Is everything okay milady?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," I smiled. Oh Sebastian wasn't going to like this, not one bit. How could he put up with me meeting a suitor in front of him, who was my suitor to begin with? Was it anyone I knew? Or someone mysterious with a shady past like mine? Was he sweet and cute? Or was he hot and dangerous? There were so many questions to be answered by two little words; one simple name.

"Your suitor's name is Alois Trancy," he said. My eyes widened at my butler. The boy's name was familiar, too familiar, but there was the reason behind that. Alois and I met in a somewhat of a _strange_ way, I closed my eyes tightly, doing my best not to let my tears fall. _Alois! _I thought.

_Images ran through my head, I was taken back to scene from my past, I was on a pale lush green hill, painted over in golden sunlight, the crisp spring wind gently blew through the plush, this day was so absolutely clear to me. For a minute it seemed like I was reliving certain memories from my past, this one was my most favourite. I was scanning the large open park; it was so huge to me, at a young five years old. Mother and Father were very very happy and father was pushing Ciel and me on a swing. Aunt Anne was reading medical books studying for exams and other medical things so she could become a full fledged doctor. Mother was playing that blue little instrument she cherished so dearly, and father hummed along, even Anne sang too. Everything was wonderful, nothing could have gotten any worse; it was only supposed to get better. I jumped off the swing and rolled onto the ground beside Anne, _

_ "I meant to do that!" I giggled cutely. I remembered this so clearly. My question now, why just at the sound of my first love's name, I had been transported to this one moment in time? Anne looked at me and ruffled my hair; I was examined for any cuts or bruises or stains on my brand new spring dress; my mother stopped playing her Ocarina and gathered me into a hug. "You're adorable songbird!" My mother cheered kissing my face. I escaped from my mother's grasp and placed a sticky kiss on her right cheek. My mother pushed me along and I started to Dance around my family. I had my eyes closed and was dancing around and singing a soft tune to myself, mother had once again picked up her ocarina and played the same tune I sang. _

_ "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." I sang sweetly. My voice carried through the park as my mother played her ocarina some more; I was dancing carefully doing my best to not miss a single step. Trying not fumble I was in perfect harmony with the song. I took one more step and accidentally bumped into a young bright blonde haired boy who fell onto his rump._

_ "Ouch!" the young boy exclaimed. I too had fallen head over heels one of my shoes went flying over my head. Alois quickly pulled himself off the ground and ran to my side; he extended his arm for me to grab. I took his hand, and he helped me pull myself up. I straightened my skirt and blushed at the cute boy standing in front of me._

_ "H-Hi," He stammered and rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. "I-I'm Alois, A-Alois Trancy," a soft blush spread across his cheeks. I felt my mother's gaze on my back. _

_ "Hi, I'm Robin, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I'm so clumsy sometimes," I chuckled. I gave him a bashful look, Alois smiled at me his eyes shimmering like frozen pools of water. _

_ "It's fine Robin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, and my father talks much about your family!" He cheered. "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time!" He placed a sweet kiss on my cheek and went to grab for my hand. I saw a large man walk up and grab Alois by the hair, "Father, stop it you're hurting me!" He cried. I covered my mouth with both my hands. I wanted to say something but was too scared. _

_ "A father should never treat his child like that!" I snapped. The man slapped me across my face; I quickly recoiled and fell to the ground. My mother ran to my side and put her cold hand to my now inflamed cheek I recoiled again and winced feeling hot tears roll off my face. _

_ "Earl Trancy, how dare you touch my baby?!" My Father snapped. Father looked at the Earl, an old man with lots of wrinkles and age spots and a mouth bearing but two prominent teeth; no one touches Ciel or I without permission, this man should have known better, Alois too had tears rolling off his face as his father held him by his hair. _

_ "Father please let me go!" Alois cried. The earl dragged the boy off ignoring my father's question, that boy, that I had fallen in love with in such a short amount of time, my heart yearned for him since this day. That, was the last time I had seen that blonde haired boy with frozen blue eyes._

"Thank you Sebastian," I said and sat on my bed. I shook my head and opened my eyes, _Why Alois, why after eight years, why is he coming back in my life now?_ I asked. I looked Sebastian as he slipped my socks over my feet, and put on my white Mary Jane's. Sebastian helped me stand then walked me over to my vanity table. On the mirror there sat a small picture in a small brown tattered frame. The photograph bared four children, two boys and two girls and their parents. Everyone was smiling as the picture was taken. I frowned at the picture and sighed, I knew who they were; this was my family, and my Aunt and Uncle Midford and their two kids, Elizabeth and Edward. I took the photograph removed it from the mirror and shoved it in the drawer to my vanity table.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can focus on what's ahead, Sebastian." I snapped. Sebastian looked at me then sighed. He brushed out my hair, and tied it up with two purple bows. I took a sip from my tea cup and crossed one leg over the other.

"Yes of course milady." Sebastian put on my red lipstick and helped me stand up. I looked at my long twin-tails, as they curled at the ends this curl was natural, not so very unfortunate, I liked it, it was very cute and everyone I knew liked it and I've had it my whole life, it was my mother's curl, so I loved it! I fixed the little blazer then walked out of my bedroom I walked downstairs and was greeted by the same boy I was every day.

"Good morning master!" He cheered. His bright turquoise eyes shimmered as the sun crept through the windows and reflected off of them. I saw my face; his messy strawberry-blond hair was clipped back by five red bobby pins two on his right and three on his left.

"Good morning Finni!" I replied, cheerfully as a smile curled across my red painted lips. Finnian smiled at me, he was in his normal outfit consisting of a straw hat, a plain top with red piping around the collar, and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. His hat was worn around the back of his neck, though the reasoning isn't something I feel like sharing.

"How are you this morning master?" Finni asked cheerfully. His voice was sweet, kind of like fresh honey on toast, he always sounded happy, even when he was sad, and he always had a singsong tone.

"I'm great, thanks for asking Finnian, I'm just going to have breakfast and then step foot in my busy schedule, thanks for asking though," I replied. He nodded and opened the giant doors to the dining hall.

There he was my only other sibling there at the head of the table, where he sat every morning, aside from our birthday or any significant holiday. Ciel Phantomhive, head of The Phantomhive family, owner of Funtom Company, my one and only brother; my twin. I walked over to my seat, which was quickly pulled out by Baldroy; I sat down and was pushed against the table.

"Thank you Bard," I said with a grin. I looked to my brother, "Good morning Ciel!" I gave him a pleasant smile. He was leaning against one hand poking at his salmon with his fork. He didn't look very happy, did he know about my meeting today? Or was it something else?

"Morning…" He grumbled. Ciel straightened up and ate his meal like a civilized nobleman. He had a dart in his hand that he spun between his fingers. _What are you planning to do with that?_ I thought, intrigued. Finnian walked in and stood in between Baldroy, and Maylene, _don't you dare Ciel!_ My eyes narrowed at my brother curiously. Ciel spun the dart around his hand until it stopped in between his forefinger and his middle. Ciel grabbed the dart with his middle finger and thumb and threw it through the air until it stroke the back of Finnian's head.

"OW what was that for master? What did I do?!" Finni exclaimed. _You didn't just do that in front of me did you?!_ I thought sourly. Finnian rubbed the back of his head gingerly, he looked near tears; _poor Finni, you didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment!_ I thought.

"I don't need to explain my actions, I'm your master and I'll do as I wish," Ciel sneered. "Plus, I figured you'd catch it, after all, Sebastian did earlier." I shot my brother a dirty look. _You do not do that to anyone, especially if you have no reasoning behind it!_ I thought again.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" My voice hardened. I slammed my hands against the table upsetting an empty glass sending it to the floor smashing it to pieces. I narrowed my eyes and shot Ciel another dirty look. "Explain yourself this instant!" I leaned against the table, the chair knocked over behind me. "Forget it you stupid twit!" I grabbed my plate and tea and walked toward the door. "I'll be in the study, I've a business to run," I snapped. "When Nina comes tell her to set up in the ballroom, and get someone to come get me." I stormed off. I walked up the stairs, tea cup in one hand, Breakfast in the other; I opened up the door to mine and Ciel's study. I had so much on my mind that I didn't know what to do with it. I placed my food and tea on the desk and fell into the chair.

"Alone at last," I muttered. I picked and pried apart my salmon, there were papers strewn across the big desk; I collected the pages and put them in a pile. I got curious, some of them were opened, by Ciel, yet addressed to Lady Robin Phantomhive, _Ciel… what are you doing?_ I asked myself. I took another bite from my salmon and washed it down with some tea; working with your twin brother, was difficult, especially when you and your brother don't always get along. I ran the behind the scenes work and we both focused on social aspects. I sighed and looked over the paper work.

"Documents, documents, documents, doc- hello what's this?" I asked. I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. "That's strange; I haven't gotten any letters or sent any letters to Alois Trancy since I was little, just before the fire, why now, was Alois turning up now? Where has that little boy been?" I whispered. "What's even stranger is it's dated from nine days ago?" I muttered. My expression changed, I wasn't furious or happy, and I was absolutely, utterly confused.

Dearest Robin, June 24/1888

I'm so glad you finally sent me a letter back; I had figured your handwriting to be a little more feminine, but that's alright! Anyway, I've not been able to get you off my brain, I'm frazzled by so many things, the first one being why you took so long to reply; I've been waiting for what seems like months. Now, here you are reading a petty little note written by an extremely sad person. So I'd like to ask you Robin Charlotte Phantomhive, that girl that I met all those years ago, would you go out with me for a lovely day of boating soon?

With Love,

Alois Trancy

What the hell was going on? Who was writing these letters back and forth to, Alois, it sure as hell wasn't me, if it wasn't me, who was it? I reread the letter again, "A little more feminine?" my eyes instantly narrowed. "Ciel, you've crossed the line!" I murmured acidly. Sebastian walked in, with another envelope.

"This came for you milady," Sebastian smiled. _It's an envelope, but from whom? _I thought. "It's a letter from Earl Alois Trancy," Sebastian said.

"Thank you Sebastian," I grabbed the letter. I took out my letter opener and quickly broke the wax seal, "Leave Sebastian." I quietly spoke. I pulled the note from the envelope; it had an aroma it smelled of roses and peppermint. The scent filled the room, now surrounded by a scent, so crisp and fresh, I felt as if I were outside on a warm mid-spring day. I breathed in and closed my eyes. _It feels_ _so absolutely serene,_ I thought. I turned the paper back so that I could read the message written.

Dearest Robin, July 3/1888

Thank you for the letter back, I'm sure you're just really busy, and don't have the time for me, or someone doesn't want you being with me, I understand that Ciel and I haven't always gotten along that well, but I really wanted to see you again. I'm terribly sorry for everything, please let me know if you ever free up and want to go boating with me, I hope maybe today you'll be able to. If Ciel's okay with it, I know how close you two have been, please write soon,

With Love

Alois Trancy

I looked at the letter, tear drops stained the parchment. _Poor Alois, _I thought. I was the only one who actually cared about him. I had to have been the only one who will always love him for him and no other reason; I fell in love with him all those years ago and I've never stopped loving him either and I never will. So here I was, sitting at my desk, I moved his letter aside and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

My Dearest Alois, July third, eighteen eighty eight

Hello, I must say, I'm rather impressed with my brothers actions with not wanting us to be with each other; he is rather impressive sometimes don't you think? I would absolutely love to come boating with you today, I am very excited to finally see you again. I've missed you so much Alois, I loved you since the day I met you, I just want you to know, I've never forgotten about it, I've been thinking for some time, that if you ever showed up again since that day, that I had to see you again. I promised, myself that if on the off chance you were still alive, and kicking, and you loved me the way I loved you, then, I would accept a marriage proposal if the opportunity arises. Anyway, I can't wait to see you today; I'm waiting patiently for the carriage to arrive after lunch! See you soon Alois!

With Love and affection

The One and Only,

Robin Charlotte Phantomhive

I sprayed the envelope with some perfume I kept in small bottle in the desk. It smelled of vanilla bean and roses. I did this to any and all deals I was making to sweeten the deal. Ciel certainly was impressive, going through all that trouble, just to make sure Alois and I didn't go on that date. Well Ciel Phantomhive, I've news for you, I'm going out with Alois today, whether you like it or not! I finished my breakfast and washed it down with my tea and just in time, I heard loud maniacal laughter and froze on spot. "N-Nina…" I whispered. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I stood up and straightened my dress. I walked over to the door and opened it then walked out.

"Hello Ciel," I put on a fake smile and walked by him. I went downstairs into the ballroom and there she stood setting up a pedestal and a large folding frame. She turned around and quickly hugged me into her breasts. "N-N-Nina… I… I can't breathe!" I gasped. Nina rubbed her face on mine.

"Oh Robin, You sweet young child, how beautiful you've become!" She cheered. She was so loud and intrusive, invading my personal space, and doing whatever she wanted with me, or to me. "I've so many things for you to try on that I think you'll enjoy!" She laughed loudly.

She stopped hugging me for a moment, to open her trunk; she pulled out a neatly folded red and white dress with a plaid pattern. It has white lace around the hemming of the sleeves and neckline, including the bottom of the dress. Ruffles and bows embellished the dress neatly and nicely. A large red and white lacy bow is placed at the base of the torso. There are deep red bows going up the front of the torso; it also ties around the back of my neck. Along the back of the dress, there's a large bow along with dark red buttons; I fell in love with it at first sight.

"Wow Nina it's so beautiful!" I gasped. She handed it to me, and gave me a 'here you go then, go try it on,' look as she pointed to the large folding frame. I nodded and took the dress from Nina and walked over to the frame.

Mey-Rin stood behind it and smiled at me. "Mornin' m'lady," She cheered.

"Isn't it beautiful, perfect isn't it?" I asked. Mey-Rin nodded and I turned my back to her. Mey-Rin nodded and unlaced my dress from behind and let it fall to the ground; I stepped out of that one and into my new one. Mey-Rin buttoned up my new dress ignoring the brand on my back. She finished buttoning up the dress and I walked out. I stared back at Nina and down to the dress. She spun her finger around gesturing to turn. I pulled one leg up and did a sweet little turn on my toes.

"Try these on; they'd look better with the dress, I sat down at a chair and Mey-Rin slipped on my brand new black Mary-Jane's. The buttons on the sides of the shoes were shaped like hearts and were red and white; Mey-Rin smiled at me as I stood up and twirled around. I felt freeing in this dress but the more and more I looked at it, I needed something else for boating, something better that seemed well fit for it.

"I love it Nina, but do you have anything that I could wear for boating?" I asked nervously. She opened the trunk again and told me about a blue sailors dress with a red neck tie, and black detailing around the arms, neck, and around the bottom of the dress. The sounds of the dress seemed very lovely definitely something that I'd wear especially when I'm going out boating with someone. She pulled it out of her trunk and my mouth hung open. "Wow, that's very pretty," I breathed. Nina smiled and nodded quickly and forced it into my hands. I ran behind the fame and slipped out of my red and white dress and into my newest one.

After a bit of a struggle into my dress, I was finally in and Mey-Rin tied it around my neck, the tie was perfect, it went with the dress wonderfully, and I walked out shaking my foot lightly. The black shoes were perfect and with my little light blue parasol would be perfect for such an occasion.

"My lady, I took the letter to Earl Trancy this morning, he's very excited and wrote this to you," Sebastian cleared his throat and opened the letter. "My dearest Robin, I'm so glad you can actually make it today, I'm so excited, I'll be there a bit before lunch, I can't wait to see you, it's been so long and there's so much we need to catch up on!" I could hear Alois' voice in my head as Sebastian spoke. I didn't want to think too much about Alois, but my true known feelings were obvious, I love him and he obviously liked me back; he wouldn't have taken the liberty to find me after the past eight years, _Oh Alois_ I thought dreamily. "Yours truly, the one and only, Earl Alois Trancy," Sebastian finished reading the letter.

"Congratulations master!" Mey-Rin patted my back and gave me a wide smile. I looked at her and cocked my head, _never mind _I thought; I rolled my shoulder and she moved her hand. I walked out of the ballroom past Sebastian and put on a light blazer. It was still a bit chilly for it being June, I sighed lightly; I had calmed down a bit when I saw Finni working diligently in the garden, and I grabbed my white parasol and tapped the toes of my shoes and walked out of the mansion.

"Good morning my lady," Alois cheered. He poked his head out of the carriage he was in and waved at me; I gave him a beautiful smile and waved back.

"Good Morning as well Alois," I cheered. The carriage slowed and he stepped out, my eyes widened and my mouth hung open. Alois was now overly flamboyant, and it showed in his normal attire. There was no way this was that sweet little boy I knew as a child, Alois was wearing a purple trench coat, white shirt, green vest, and extremely short shorts. I felt my throat close as he approached me; I swallowed my fear and walked toward him. He looked the same in every way I remember, his hair, his frozen blue eyes, and even the way he walked. It was disturbing to know that the boy that I fell in love with all those years ago, this is what he turned into. Knee high boots, and purple laces, a large black bow was wrapped around his neck, I looked at him and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Robin, I've missed you so much, I was so happy when you told me that you wanted to go boating, you're dress fits you so well, I love your little hat too," He smiled. I looked up at the little hat I was wearing, my knees shook slightly; Alois even smelled the same. He smelled like peppermints, and roses.

"I've missed you too," I breathed. He was so different, yet so the same, I felt tears came to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, and let a few tears crawl down my face. Alois grabbed my shoulders gently and crouched down so he was staring directly in my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked gently. I nodded gently and smiled. "Well then, if you're not second guessing yourself, then let's get going." Alois smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's go," I cheered and stepped into the carriage. I sat down and Alois sat beside me, I smiled at him, he was so special, and I felt like I was finally complete. I know, it sounds corny but it was so true. I loved Alois I had since I was four; I missed him more than mother and father sometimes. I couldn't help that, but it was true. I felt something touch my hand and wrap their fingers around mine.

Alois looked down at me and smiled, "You're cuter than I remember," He said. He craned his neck around to look in my eyes. He moved my fringe away from my right eye. "You shouldn't cover something like that up; your eyes are far too beautiful." A light blush spread across his face. I turned my gaze away from him, _Oh you sweet little Earl,_ I thought. A blush spread across my face and I gave him a little smile, he turned his gaze to mine, and smiled.

"Say, Alois," I whispered. "I can't help but notice you're staring at me, and I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." I whispered. I felt my eyes wander, I searched his eyes for answers, but instead, he turned his eyes from me. I turned my look from him and blushed in embarrassment,_ Good job stupid!_ I thought bitterly; I looked at Alois than back to the window, the carriage slowed down and he stepped out and extended an arm to me and smiled softly.

"Thank you," I smiled and stepped out. Alois put a blindfold over my eyes and led me to river bank. I head soft paddling of a boat draw nearer. The light splashing of water drew closer and closer and before I knew it Alois had my hand and was helping me into a boat. My ground quavered beneath me and I fell forward tripping over the edge of the boat. I felt myself hit something hard; I felt my surface and heard a cute boyish giggle.

"Careful, I'd hate for us to capsize." Alois chuckled. I lay back in the boat feeling the sun beat down on my face, the birds chirping, the sun was hot against my face, I didn't want to open my eyes for I felt like it would ruin the peace and tranquility. I listened to my surroundings, I could hear the heat rays from the summer sun; my blindfold was taken off, we were on a river that was on Phantomhive land so I knew the river like the back of my hands. Funtom had just installed new floodgates on the river to stop the annual floods.

"You can open your eyes now beautiful." Alois smiled. My eyes squinted open, the light was unfathomable as I scanned the area through my barely open eyes. I wasn't a big fan of the dark, because the light hurt when I opened my eyes; I opened my parasol as a shield from the hot sun. "I've planned a picnic whenever you're hungry Robin," Alois smiled. "Isn't that right Claude?"

"Yes your highness," The tall man replied flatly. I looked at Alois, I thought he was an Earl not a prince; I shrugged off my thoughts and smiled at Alois. I looked beside Claude's feet and saw two large baskets, the corner of a small plaid blanket hung from one of them.

"Now would be great," I said softly. Claude rowed the boat over to the bank when we came to a small clearing from the trees. Claude jumped out of the boat and set the baskets down; Alois stepped out and extended an arm for me. I stepped lightly out of the boat and into his arms.

"You're so clumsy Robin." Alois giggled. I looked into his frozen blue eyes and looked around the large meadow. There was a pond, with different coloured lilies resting on the top; bluebells painted the green meadow blue. The whole meadow was coloured with roses, and different flowers.

"Wow Alois, this is so beautiful!" I gasped. Claude handed me a crown made of bluebells; I walked over to Alois and placed it on his head. I looked up and smiled, I hadn't realized how much taller he was than me; he must have been over five feet tall, well over five feet tall, I was still only four feet and eleven inches. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the pond where Claude was setting up the picnic. Alois sat down on the blanket and patted the ground beside him; Claude sat a pillow on the ground for me.

"That's not really necessary Claude, I don't mind-" I replied. Though I was cut short by Alois throwing his hand in the air and giving me a wicked smile, which in this case it was meaning, 'just stop talking and enjoy' I smiled at him, and for some reason, I feel like I've done this before, with someone somewhere, in a dream or something. I felt a headache coming on and gingerly rubbed my temples with my middle and index fingers. I felt a gaze fall upon me, I looked to Alois he had a look of concern painted on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Everything was fine, I felt fine, but.

"No, I'm not sure what's wrong…" I whispered. Alois grabbed few bluebells from the ground and tied them in one of my twin-tails. I gave him a small soft smile, _not very convincing._ I thought. His eyes softened and a smile curled across his lip, Claude still wore a dull emotionless face, _how… Dull? _I thought. Claude set out the food and closed away the clearing in the trees.

"For lunch we're having Roasted pigeon, and a Lobster soufflé, and for desert I've prepared a fresh raspberry parfait." Claude said. "The pigeon is served in a red wine sauce."

"Thank you Claude." Alois smiled. Claude bowed and walked over to the boat and came back with a violin. I'd never seen someone so cheerful in my life before today; Alois had a wide smile as he attacked his pigeon with the gold fork. When I looked around the meadow, there was no one else, just Alois, Claude and me.

I threw my hands in the air and looked at Claude, "Stop, please I'm begging you!" I cried rubbing my temples in annoyance. At this point I could care less about anything I wanted all noise to stop, rest my head, and maybe take a nap. Alois' smile disappeared and his face was full of pain and regret. His eyes swam with tears He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened and I felt his heart beat quickly against my hands which were placed against his chest. I closed my eyes and felt relaxed; I slowly felt my body get closer to the ground and I was lying down before I knew it.

"You look stressed… Why not take a nap?" He whispered, somewhat sadistically. I quickly nodded with a bright red blush dusted across my pale face. Alois lifted me off the ground and walked back over to the boat. However I figured he was going to set me in the boat then get in behind me, something he did not. Instead, Alois walked over to the boat and stepped in carrying me, one foul step and Alois, me, and the boat went into the water. Me not being an outdoor child as a young girl I couldn't swim and was terrified of water. My whole body shut off and went limp as I forced myself to hold my breath. I stared upward and flailed my arms chopping through the water making an unappealing scene. Like a frog with antlers or a duck with human body parts.

_I-I love you Alois._ My mouth opened and my body went limp. I couldn't hold my breath any longer _Please know that,_ I thought. I closed my eyes and I heard a splash above the water, my ears rang loudly and I felt something look at me; I looked up and saw the bubbles escaping through my mouth and nose. My whole body was frazzled and haywire at this point I opened my eyes again my mind was set only on the part that I was drowning and was going to die. Something grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the surface. My vision was blurred and dark when I woke up soaking wet in the carriage, I was quickly gathered up in a hug by Alois.

"Thank god you're alright!" Alois cried. "Oh Robin I was so scared I'd lost you!" Alois' voice quivered. He sounded like he was about to cry. My teeth chattered and my lips were pale blue, water beaded from my forehead I shivered, I felt cold; all over I was cold, frozen to the bone.

"S-s-s-S'okay," I chattered. Alois grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes which quickly started to freeze over. Alois shook me trying to keep me awake, my eyes kept wanting to close, feeling like two hundred pound weights. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sleep… sleepy," I quaked.

"Not you too, don't you leave me all alone!" Alois shrieked, shaking me back and forth. "Don't leave me alone!" He rubbed my arms and wrapped the picnic basket around my back. "Hurry Claude!" everything sounded muffled, like someone else was talking; or someone had put a metal tin over my head. Alois lifted me onto his lap and I put my head on his shoulder, he was warm, sopping wet, but warm. My eyes were pale and not vibrant like they used to, they were frozen over and emotionless.

"I love you," I whispered before blacking out once more.

Quite some time passed before I woke up that night, the sun had set and Alois was lying at my bedside to the right of me. My eyes looked to the left, and where I was expecting to see Claude, or any other servant of his a little girl stood in that spot staring down at me.

"Onii-Sama… She's awake." She ran to Alois and nudged his shoulders. Alois lifted his head and gathered me into another hug and kissing me once more. Another blush dusted my pale cold skin bringing heat and warmth to my face. There were hot coals around me on the bed to keep it warm. I couldn't help but think I knew this girl, I didn't know from where I had. I gave the young honey Auburn girl another look and saw that she looked like my mother in every way, hair, eyes, facial features. Out of all the family, the only one who fit that description was. My eyes widened and I stared at her.

"Raven?!" I cried.


	3. Chapter Two: However you Please

He paced the length of the couch back and forth. He stared at his feet thinking of the worse case scenarios; the sun had set over an hour ago. Ciel had already dealt with Mr. Domiano no, all he had to do was deal with but worry for his little sister's well being. Where was she what was Alois doing to her what was she doing to him? He could only imagine the worst of it, what that Trancy brat was doing to her, and what she was doing to him. He had had no word back from her, _has Robin really run away from home after one measly fight about Finnian_? He thought. Every family had their problems, what was left of the Phantomhive's were no different. Ciel Phantomhive, owner and operator of Funtom Company, ruler of the British underworld, dealing in narcotics and what the police couldn't handle. His butler, their butler stood not far from the Earl staring at his young master.

"Do you want me to search my lord?" The butler asked. He wasn't an ordinary butler, and extraordinary wasn't even close to this butler's talents and skills. A better word for this butler's powers were demonic, it only seemed fit for the man truly was simply _one hell of a butler_. Ciel recalled everything he may have done to force his twin sister away from him. Just the thought of it it was unbearable, bringing tears to the Earl's eyes.

"My lord, do you want me to go search for her?" Sebastian asked again. Ciel shot the butler a fierce glare, peering into his hard red eyes.

"Do I want you to look for her?! Do I want _you_ to look for _my_ sister?!" he snapped, angrily. "Of Course I want you to look for my sister you twit!" he shouted. Robin was missing once again, she could be dead, she could have gotten beat up and raped, and _he_ could have been the cause for it.

If anything had happened to the Lady of Phantomhive, on Alois' part, Ciel would kill him personally and on the spot. There was one thing in life that mattered to Ciel more than revenge, and that was his darling twin sister. If Alois had hurt her, he'd kill him with his bare hands, and that butler of his wouldn't get in the way. However, Ciel's mind racing with so many terrible thoughts about his sister that even if that damned spider hadn't hurt her, he might still wrap his hands around his scrawny neck and give him a little shake. In Ciel's books, Alois would never be alright, he would never accept him still not for everything he did to Robin as a child. After he vanished and the letters did too Robin was three months sobbing in her bedroom writing letters to someone that almost never even existed. Ciel looked down at the floor, he was stronger than most his age, and was stronger and more mature as well, but when it came to Robin, he was weak; weaker than weak.

He thought more and more about his sister, and when they were kids, when everything seemed better and not so screwed up. Robin was delightfully cheery all the time, he was the only one who really knew her, he knew that the smile was a cover up, he heard her cry herself to sleep every night, at first he thought it was pitiful, then he realized just who he was talking about. Now, every time Robin cried, Ciel promised himself to do his best to be there for her. He wanted Robin to know that he was going to be there for her, whenever she needed it. Ciel promised himself that, and he'd never go back on it.

He was older of the two, so it was his job to protect her, which is why he didn't her going out with Alois. Although Ciel was loyal to the Queen and constantly putting his or Robin's life on the line to make sure her majesty was happy, he questioned her majesty's motives this time. Why would _she_ put _him_ with _her_ what was she thinking?

"I'll find her immediately my lord." The butler spoke once more. Ciel quickly turned on his heels thinking his butler had already started searching.

"Hurry and find her Sebastian. The longer she's wherever she is, the more he could do to her and the more he _will_ do to her." His voice was quiet and stiff. "Go now Sebastian, and that's an order!" Ciel snapped. The Butler opened the window and jumped out of it. Ciel threw himself in his large chair behind the desk and waited.

If there was one thing I knew, it was how to tell the difference between a Trancy and a Phantomhive. Raven was a spitting image of my mother; honey auburn hair, and blue diamond eyes. I looked her up and down, she was in a cute red dress with extended a little over the knees, _Raven sweetie, I know it's you, open your eyes and see that it's me_ I thought. Raven was even cuter than I remembered, half her hair was kept up in two side twin-tails, and the back of her hair was put down, her hair was long and had sweet ringlets all through it, like a beautiful blond angel. Raven looked at me, and then to Alois.

"Onii-Sama, what is Miss Robin talking about?" My heart shattered. I scanned those eyes, they were bright and beautiful, and she was sweet and innocent; just like I remembered. I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes, I quickly shut them tightly thinking my troubles would go away if I did.

"I'm not sure," He whispered to her. "Robin, this is Alice, my adoptive little sister, she's about six years younger than me." My heart dropped into my stomach."Who's Raven?" he asked; his voice soft and sweet. I thought back to the day we met, Raven hadn't had been born.

"Where did you find her Alois," I asked frantically. His eyes scanned mine, tying to figure out why I was so spooked, he gave me a look of concern,

"I found her on the streets three years ago, ever since then; she's been living with me." He whispered. I looked at him and bit my bottom lip; the room fell silent. "She doesn't remember anything from her past," Alois finally said. She stared at her feet anxiously, she knew something, and she lied to him. Something about the way she stared at her shoes, made me think that she knew something, she looked anxious, and nervous, and he was sweating bullets. Had she actually lied to him?! _'Atta girl, you're a true Phantomhive.'_ I thought with a bittersweet smile. She stared at me her eyes swimming with so much emotion and care; she was the most perfect little angel. Her blue diamond eyes flashed colors, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when her deep blue eyes flashed lavender, I knew it; I knew it was her.

"Raven please think!" I urged. She looked at me; her sweet adoring blonde curls hung limply around her face, and drooped around her shoulders; I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.


End file.
